Atlantis B
by Madness in a tissue box
Summary: Chap 1 & 3 : notes de l'auteure. "Mana Walker, célèbre Capitaine de l'Atlantis B, navire de toutes les découvertes du seizième siècle, part en expédition dans les Amériques avec son fils, Allen, ainsi qu'une nouvelle main d'oeuvre."
1. Note d'introduction

**B**ien le bonjour !

**J'**ai récemment écrit un nouveau one-shot pour un concours organisé sur skyrock, et j'ai décidé de le poster ici, parce que quand bien même ce n'est pas non plus une histoire grandiose et révolutionnaire, je l'aime bien malgré tout.

**M**ais avant tout, je voulais juste faire une petite note avant de commencer, ainsi après avoir lu ceci, vous pourrez vous immerger totalement dans l'histoire qui va suivre.

**C**eci est donc un UA, mais loin de moi les idées de school-fics qui fleurissent un peu partout sur ce site. Non, non. L'histoire se passe au seizième siècle, en l'an 1532. Cette fois-ci, pas d'Akumas, pas de Congrégation de l'Ombre, pas de Noah non plus. C'est un Yullen sans réellement en être un et j'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez. Il à été long à écire, vraiment très long et il à également nécessité pas mal de recherches. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'aime tellement. Parce que je me suis pas mal investie dedans ^^

**C**oté personnages, ils vont sûrement vous paraître quelque peu OOC, même si j'ai fait tout mon possible afin que ce ne soit pas le cas. M'enfin, lorsque l'on souhaite écrire un yaoi (et qui plus est un UA !) on ne peut pas être complètement IC non plus.

**V**oilà, voilà. Sur ce je vais vous laisser, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthopraphe qui m'ont échappées.

**B**onne lecture !


	2. Atlantis B

_._

* * *

><p><strong>ATLANTIS B<strong>

* * *

><p>En l'an 1532, à Londres, rares étaient ceux qui ignoraient le nom de Mana Walker, le célèbre capitaine de l'<em>Atlantis B. <em>On parlait de lui dans le monde entier, et la couronne elle-même tenait des propos élogieux à son égard. Un bon nombre de rumeurs courraient à son sujet, bonnes comme mauvaises, bien souvent fausses. Les rumeurs étaient probablement le prix à payer de sa célébrité, et elles ne touchaient le capitaine en aucunes mesures. Il avait d'autres préoccupations que les ragôts circulant de villes en villes, comme d'enseigner à son fils, Allen Walker tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur la mer et ses risques, ou comme c'était le cas depuis quelques heures, de s'occuper des derniers préparatifs de sa prochaine expédition ainsi que de finir rassembler son équipage.

Mana comptait partir explorer les environs du continent Américain, découvert en 1492 par le tout aussi celèbre Christophe Colomb. Il espérait y découvrir des îles nouvelles sur lesquelles il pourrait déceler des varités de plantes aussi uniques qu'exotiques, une faune inédite et des trésors dissimulés par quelques pirates d'une autre époque.

Son fils l'accompagnait dans ses expéditions depuis quatre ans, depuis la mort de sa mère en fait. C'était un jeune homme arrogant et égoïste qui tenait de sa mère une attitude colérique ainsi qu'une chevelure aussi blanche que la neige. Il avait coutume de laisser retomber une longue mèche sur tout le coté gauche de son visage et jamais personne n'a vu ce qu'il dissimulait derrière. Connaissant le jeune homme, il s'agissait probablement d'une simple lubie, d'une démarquation comme une autre pour le différencier de ceux qui lui étaient inférieurs. Peut-être cela signifiait que le commun des mortels n'était pas digne d'observer son visage dans sa totalité, comme s'il avait peur que le regard crasseux des hommes d'équipage et autres esclaves pouvaient souiller son teint de porcelaine. Peu importait après tout. Le jeune homme était bien libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait, _lui_.

Toujours est-il qu'en ce jour de 8 mai 1532, Mana, son fils et les quatorze hommes formant l'équipage de l'_Atlantis B _se préparaient à reprendre la mer en direction des Amériques. Nombre de curieux s'étaient présentés sur le port, et la foule s'agglutinait désormais en une énorme marrée humaine grouillante duquel s'échappait plusieurs sifflement admirateurs. Il fallait dire que la nouvelle d'une prochaine expédition en mer du grand Capitaine Mana Walker avait fait énormément de bruit, et de bouches à oreilles, tout Londres avait finit par être courant -Londres et probablement d'autres villes anglaises d'ailleurs- tant et si bien que la foule qui ne cessait d'augmenter se pressait contre les hauts murs des maisons environnantes et certaines pointes de pied dépassaient même du bord de pierre séparant terre et eau.

On ne savait réellement si la foule était venue admirer le célèbre Capitaine qui, dans toute sa grandeur, avait revêtit son légendaire tricorne et une tenue à la fois appropriée à son grade mais offrant néanmoins une large liberté de mouvements, ou si toute son attention était porté sur le fameux _Atlantis B_, le navire des plus célèbres découvertes du seizième siècle.

Comme la _Pinta_ et la _Niña _de l'illustre Colomb, l'_Atlantis B _était une majestueuse caravelle, dérobée à la flotte espagnole lors de sa dernière tentative d'invinsion. Le navire possédait une voile carrée ainsi que trois voiles latines, l'étrave avait été peinte d'une douce couleur dorée, tout comme les châteaux avant et arrière. Etrangement, la hune avait été recouverte d'une peinture grisâtre tirant sur le brun là où la couleur avait été abîmée, ce qui était chose peu commune. Au sommet du grand mât était hissé le drapeau du Capitaine Walker, représentant sur fond blanc, une silhouette de chien couché sur le flan qui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, semblait à la fois mort et vivant. Juste en dessous trônait sa devise, écrite en une caligraphie simple mais appliquée.

_Surveillons l'horizon, et continuons d'avancer._

Un jour, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de six ans, Allen avait demandé à son père pourquoi fallait-il surveiller l'horizon. Il n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'une phrase énigmatique dont aujourd'hui encore il ne comprenait le sens. Cette réponse avait hantée les rêves de l'enfant des mois durant, tout comme elle s'infiltrait dans son esprit dés que celui-ci n'était plus occupé par ses jeux.

_Qui sait ce qui se cache derrière les murs de l'Atlantide ?_

Il lui arrivait de murmurer cette phrase lorsqu'il était seul, comme si la prononcer à voix haute l'aiderait à en percer la signification. Mais rien ne venait et à mesure que le temps passait, le mystère s'épaississait. Ce fut son unique obsession pendant des années, et si aujourd'hui ils ne tourmentaient plus ses songes, les murs de l'Atlantide le préoccupaient toujours. Qu'était l'Atlantide déjà ? Le nom lui rappelait vaguement mais quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait à mettre une image sur cette idée. Le plus souvent, il se disait que si le nom lui était familier, c'était uniquement car il ressemblait au nom de la caravelle de son père, l'_Atlantis B_, il écartait alors cette idée et allait chercher ailleurs.

Le jeune garçon avait lu des dizaines de livres écrits par des historiens célèbres ou de vieux philosphes morts depuis des décénies, mais jamais il n'avait rien trouvé au sujet de l'Atlantide, et encore moins sur ce qui pouvait se dissimuler derrière ses murs. Il avait questionné ses oncles et ses tantes, mais les malheureux étaient simples d'esprit et les seules histoires qu'ils connaissaient étaient les contes que leurs parents leur racontait dans les années de leur enfance. Il n'osait demander à son père, soucieux de se retrouver avec un nouveau mystère sur les bras, une réponse à demie prononcée ou encore un de ses si facinant mais également si pénibles sourires énigmatiques.

Et en ce 8 mai 1532, alors qu'il embarquait à bord du navire tandis que son père comptait les esclaves qu'il avait acquis la veille, il se demandait à nouveau ce qu'était l'Atlantide, et pour la première fois, il envisagea que finalement, ce n'était peut-être qu'une invention de son clown de père.

oOo

Le Capitaine donna quelques ordres à son équipage et alors que l'on remontait l'échelle, que deux esclaves s'occupaient de relever l'ancre et que le vent gonflait les voiles fraichement hissées, la caravelle s'éloignait des murets de pierre du port, sous les applaudissements de la foule qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter. La brise était légère et tiède, apportant les odeurs marines jusqu'aux narines des hommes. Mana Walker s'était installé sur le château avant du navire, juste derrière le gouvernail qu'il caressait plus qu'il ne tenait, d'une main. Il avait fermé les yeux et un léger sourire euphorique ornait ses lèvres. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait masquer sa joie et son bien-être. Remonter à bord de l'_Atlantis B _après un an et demi d'arrêt lui donnait la sensation de retrouver la douce chaleur d'un foyer. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place sur terre, et nombreuses étaient les fois où il s'était dit que Dieu avait fait une erreur au moment de lui attribuer son enveloppe charnelle. Le corps d'un poisson lui aurait bien mieux convenu que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le son des vagues s'écrasant sur la coque de son bâteau, le vent frais s'engouffrant dans les plis de ses vêtements, l'odeur légèrement salée qui remplissait ses poumons, le chant des mouettes au dessus de lui, le soleil se relfétant sur la surface lisse de l'eau, la rendant semblable à un miroir de diamant... Ce n'était pas uniquement le goût de la découverte et de l'aventure qui lui faisait prendre la mer dés qu'une occasion se présentait, mais bien l'océan en lui même. Loin des bruits de Londres, de ses voix criardes de marchands, et de la foule crasseuse et grouillante. Il aimait le calme de la mer. La sensation d'être seuls au monde, lui et son équipage. Le Capitaine inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de soupirer de contentement.

Allen quant à lui, s'était assit sur le château arrière. Adossé à la rembarde, il observait l'équipage aller et venir sur le pont, tels des fourmis partant et revant à la fourmilière. Il commençait à mémoriser les visages des nouveaux esclaves avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur l'un d'eux. Grand et finement musclé, le soleil se reflétait doucement sur sa peau légèrement halée, créant quelques ombres sous ses clavicules saillantes et derrière les longs cheveux de jais qui ondulaient sur le creu de ses reims. A cette distance, et avec seulement son oeil non dissimulé, le blandin peinait à discerner son visage, mais il voyait clairement que ses traits étaient bien plus fins que tous les hommes qu'il avait pu voir depuis sa tendre enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et qu'il ne semblait pas d'origine occidentale. Il plissa l'oeil et remarqua derrière une frange un peu trop longue, les yeux noirs et bridés du jeune homme. Asiatique donc. C'était la première fois qu'Allen voyait un Asiatique. Pendant les expéditions de son père, il lui arrivait parfois de croiser une personne à la peau plus noir que l'encre, voir couleur chocolat, des femmes exhibant sans pudeur aucune leur poitrine et rasant leur tête à l'aide de couteaux aiguisés à la pierre, des hommes qui peignaient sur leur visages d'étranges motifs avec une pâte épaisse aux différentes teintes, mais jamais il n'avait encore vu d'Asiatiques. Ils étaient rares sur les marchés aux esclaves, et ne vivaient qu'à l'extrême Est du monde, peu de chances donc d'en voir voir un ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Le blandin l'observa un long moment sans se lasser, et à mesure que le soleil déclinait vers l'ouest, les ombres dansaient sur ses bras et ses jambes nues ainsi que le haut de son torse apparent derrière son vêtement sâle et déchiré. La lueur orangée se reflétait sur sa peau recouverte d'une fine pélicule de sueur, et ses longs cheveux balayaient librement le dos et les épaules de l'esclave, véritable torrent d'une encre aux reflets bleutés se déversant sur une feuille jaunie par le temps. Allen était si captivé par ce qu'il avait en face de lui qu'il ne s'apperçut même pas que Lavi, homme d'équipage mais également son meilleur -et accessoirement seul- ami, était venu le rejoindre.

« - Admirerais-tu la propreté du pont ? demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant aux cotés du blandin.

- Plutôt celui qui l'astique. répondit Allen sans aucune gêne, l'oeil toujours rivé sur le corps de l'esclave.

- J'étais certain qu'il te plaîrait. Les Japonais sont des denrées rares en Occident, et du plus loin que je me souvienne, tu as toujours aimé l'exotsime, je me trompe ? »

Allen daigna finalement regarder le roux et planta son oeil, dans celui vert émeraude de son ami et s'attarda un instant sur le bandeau qui recouvrait son oeil droit. Il y à trois ans, lors d'une bataille contre un navire russe, Lavi s'était fait touché par une balle perdue alors qu'il se battait contre un autre pirate à l'aide d'un marteau. La balle avait traversé le globe oculaire de part en part, et le médecin de l'équipage avait dû le lui retirer afin de limiter au maximum les risques d'infection. Le roux s'en était tiré _in extremis _après trois semaines de soins intensifs auprès des meilleurs médecins d'Angleterre. Allen n'avait pas pleuré cette fois là. Il _savait _que Lavi s'en sortirait. Le jeune homme était robuste, et aimait bien trop vivre pour mourir si jeune.

Depuis tout petit, Allen n'était jamais parvenu à se sentir bien avec qui que ce soit, mais il appréciait Lavi. Le roux le comprenait, et d'une certaine manière, lui ressemblait. Son sourire lui faisait du bien, et l'entendre rire chassait immanquablement ses tracas. Lavi était pour lui l'équivalent d'une grande bouffée d'oxygène, sans qui les fantômes qu'il avait pourtant prit soin d'enfermer à double-tour dans le tiroir d'un vieux meuble appartenant à sa mère, revenaient le hanter, aux cotés du mystère de l'Atlantide. Il avait besoin du roux, et quelque part, il se maudissait de ressentir un tel sentiment. Lui, Allen Walker, le fils du célèbre Capitaine Mana Walker, ne devrait avoir besoin de personne. Et pourtant, il s'accrochait à Lavi comme un homme à la mer s'accroche à une souche d'arbre. Il trouvait cela pitoyable, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. D'un autre coté, il sentait que Lavi comptait également sur lui pour se sauver de la noyade. Il se souvenait très bien que lorsque la balle lui avait presque arrachée son oeil droit, le jeune homme s'était accroché à son bras de toutes ses forces, comme si lâcher le blandin revenait à lâcher la corde de la vie. Allen esquissa un sourire, et dirigea de nouveau son regard sur l'Asiatique qui venait apparemment de terminer son travail. Ainsi soit-il, Lavi serait sa souche d'arbre, lui serait sa corde et tout deux se sauveront mutuellement des abysses de l'océan.

Au loin, le soleil n'était plus qu'un demi-cercle orangé qui se noyait peu à peu sur l'horizon, projetant ses longs rayons dorés sur l'océan, se reflétant sur le bois humide de la coque. La terre et la civilisation se trouvaient loin derrière eux à présent, et seul la mer et ses entrailles les entouraient. Les hommes auraient pu se sentir seul au monde si tel ou tel compagnon ne lâchait pas un soupir ou une remarque de temps à autre.

Et puis le silence. Uniquement troublé par les bruits de l'eau, les grincements du navire et le chant des oiseaux. Les hommes n'osaient plus respirer tant ce qu'ils voyaient les émerveillait. Au loin, la lune à demie pleine s'était fièrement dressées au travers des ultimes rayons du soleil couchant. Sa lueur argenté baignait doucement dans l'eau calme, et peu à peu, les étoiles apparaissaient, timides lueurs dans l'immensité du ciel. Le silence dura de longues heures, et pendant un instant, on dû se dire que le temps s'était arrêté. Un ronflement sonore brisa soudainement le silence, et le temps reprit son court au fur et à mesure que les hommes rejoignaient le dortoir afin d'y dormir un peu.

Les esclaves eux, restèrent éveillés toute la nuit, peu habitués aux mouvements des vagues sous le navire. Avec le temps, ils s'y habtueraient peut-être, tout comme ils pouvaient ne pas s'y habituer, et si tel était le cas, finiraient par mourir d'épuisement. Les vieux loups-de-mer disent souvent qu'un homme naît marin, mais ne peut jamais le devenir. On l'est ou alors on ne l'est pas. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Allen avait rejoint sa cabine, voisine à celle de son père mais séparée à l'aide de quelques planches de bois fixées au mur. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre avant de s'allonger sur ses draps qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de défaire. La lueur argentée de la lune s'était posée sur son visage et faisait ressortir la clarté de son teint et la blancheur de ses cheveux.

Comme tous les soirs, Allen se demanda ce qu'est l'Atlantide, tout en hésitant à frapper à la porte de son père pour lui demander directement. Comme tous les soirs, Allen ne trouva aucune réponse et il laissa alors échapper un long soupir résigné. Comme tous les soirs, Allen se retourna sur le coté et tourne son visage vers le mur auquel est appuyé une partie de son lit. Comme tous les soirs, Allen passa une main sous la mèche recouvrant son oeil gauche et comme tous les soirs, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper une larme. Une seule et unique larme qui roule sur sa joue vierge de cicatrices et dont le sillage humide scintille tel une fine rivière de diamants.

oOo

L'aube est à peine rosée que déjà, tous les hommes sont debout sur le pont, prêts à entammer la lourde journée qui les attends. On sort un baril d'eau douce et on remplit son verre avant de se laver sommairement le visage. Les esclaves se virent offrir généreusement un verre par les hommes de l'équipage et ils le burent d'une seule traite. Par la suite, on vit le Capitaine sortir de sa cabine, son tricorne déjà sur la tête. Il s'avança lentement vers ses hommes, de sa démarche impérieuse et sans doute calculée au millimètre près. Un sourire doux étira les commissures de ses lèvres et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de chacun de ses hommes et fit même un signe de tête reconnaissant aux esclaves qui s'étaient placés en retrait. Il donna quelques ordres et rejoignit sa place derrière le gouvernail. Les pans de sa veste flottaient derrière lui, pareilles aux ailes d'un oiseau. Une main fermement posée sur le gouvernail car le vent soufflait plutôt fort en cette journée nouvelle, l'autre repliée dans son dos. La tête haute, le corps droit. Les hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait tout d'un Capitaine. Et si quelques uns avaient été réticent à cette pensée dans les débuts de Mana, son charisme écrasant avait suffit à les convaincre. Aujourd'hui c'était certain, chacun d'eux le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde, et plus loins encore s'il le fallait.

Puis il arriva. _Lui_. La relève assurée du Capitaine. Allen Walker, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu des conversations des hommes libres. La journée précédente, il avait sentit son regard posé sur sa personne, mais n'avait pas osé une seule fois relever la tête du sol en bois qu'il nettoyait méticuleusement. Mais aujourd'hui, il osa. Derrière les mèches sombres de sa frange trop longue, il pu enfin distinguer les traits du jeune homme qui l'avait longuement épié. Il ne pu empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer au dessus de ses yeux en amande lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'étrangeté du physique du jeune... comment déjà ? un nom très anglais... Walker. Allen Walker. Il promena son regard de ses cheveux étrangement blancs à ses épaules fines d'adolescent, puis à son torse plat et à ses longues jambes avant de remonter à son unique oeil non dissimulé par ses cheveux. Un instant, il fut captivé par la lueur grisâtre aux reflets bleuté de son iris, une couleur peu courante dans son pays d'origine où les yeux sont en général bruns ou noirs. Finalement, il détourna les yeux dans un claquement de langue discret en se disant que de toute manière, ce n'était probablement qu'un gosse de riche arrogant et prétentieux à qui il suffisait de claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Un gamin élevé dans une grande maison avec des parents aimants et une dizaine de servantes lui étant entièrement dévouées, grandissant dans un univers où il était à l'abris du besoin et heureux.

Et il haïssait ce genre de type, parce qu'ils disaient tout savoir de la vie et parce qu'ils n'y connaissaient rien. Lentement, il sentit la colère grimper en lui et il dû se forcer à respirer longuement et calmement pour ne pas hurler de rage en plein milieu du pont. Malgré tout, il continuait de sentir ses entrailles bouillir en lui tandis qu'un grondement sourd remontait le long de sa gorge. Un long frisson parcourut sa colone vertébrale et s'enroula autour de ses bras tel un serpent au écailles froides et visqueuses. Il ferma les yeux un instant et essaya d'apprécier le vent marin qui soufflait dans ses cheveux et carressait son visage d'une main fraiche et brumeuse. Il réprima un haut-le-coeur. La mer n'était pas faite pour lui et malgré tout, il se retrouvait coincé sur un bâteau en plein milieu de l'océan. Le sol bougeait bien trop à son goût sous ses pieds, le vent empestait le sel et dés que le soleil était couvert d'un nuage, la tempérautre chutait brusquement de quelques degrés. Il fut soudainement prit d'une violente nausée et il dû lutter pour empêcher ses jambes de flancher. Il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son échine et lorsqu'il leva sa main devant lui, il s'apperçut que ses doigts tremblaient. Il plissa les paupières et enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

« Tu devrais peut-être t'assoir, non ? »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et rencontra aussitôt un oeil gris situé quelques centimètres plus bas que les siens. Il fronça les sourcils intérieurement lorsqu'il reconnu le rejeton du Capitaine.

« Tu te sentirais mieux, je t'assure. » reprit le gamin, Allen si sa mémoire était bonne.

Il fut destabilisé par la proposition. Rares étaient les hommes libres à se soucier du bien-être d'un esclave. Un instant, il cru qu'il ferait bien de revoir son jugement envers le blandin, mais cette sensation ne dura qu'un bref instant, aussitôt brisée par la remarque du jeune homme :

« Un homme en pleine possession de ses capacités est toujours plus efficace. Autrement il est juste bon à jeter à l'eau. Assis-toi un instant, et reprend ton travail...

- Kanda. répondit-il.

- Kanda... »

Il n'avait pas aimé la manière dont il avait prononcé son nom. Il avait clairement sentit que le blandin avait fait rouler le nom sur sa langue, presque murmuré, comme s'il se délectait de sa sonorité.

« Et bien, _Kanda_, assis toi donc une minute ou deux. »

L'Asiatique aurait juré qu'il s'agissait là d'un ordre et non d'un conseil. Mais il ne dit rien -qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute manière, à un homme de son statut ?- et se contenta de s'assoir, sa nausée ayant augmenté d'un cran au moment où l'_Atlantis B _avala une vague plus grosse que les autres. Il vit Allen tourner les talons et lui dire qu'il s'habituerait rapidement à la vie en mer, puis il disparut de son champ de vision.

Lentement, sa nausée se dissipa et il pu se relever sans risquer de tourner de l'oeil et de vomir son verre d'eau sur le pont fraichement astiqué par ses soins. La tête lui tourna un peu mais il parvint à garder l'équilibre. Il se dirigea d'un pas légèrement chancelant vers un autre esclave et lui demanda d'une voix un peu enrouée ce qu'il fallait faire aujourd'hui.

oOo

_Kanda_... Le blandin aimait bien ce nom. C'était unique, et si loin des banalités telles que _James, Jack, John_ et tout un tas d'autres prénoms en _j_ très courants en Angleterre. Bien sûr avec son accent anglais, le nom ne sonnait pas aussi bien lorsqu'il le prononçait, aussi se contentait il de se le répéter dans sa tête, prenant bien soin de mémoriser la voix de l'Asiatique. Une voix agréable, grave sans être rauque, relevée par un accent qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre. Il avait une belle voix, qu'il appréciait presque autant que son visage. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il croyait que ses yeux étaient noirs. Il s'était trompé. Alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage aux traits exotiques, il avait pu remarquer que ses yeux était d'un bleu aussi sombre que la nuit. Un noir qui ne l'était pas réellement. Ses yeux, son visage, sa voix, son corps... tout chez lui le fascinait. _L'attrait de la nouveauté _comme dirait sa grand mère, avec qui il n'avait jamais eu de très bons rapports soit dit en passant. Comme tout le coté maternel en vérité. Mais peu importait à présent, le coté maternel était resté en Angleterre et lui se dirigait vers les Amériques. Et puis, Kanda était bien plus important qu'une vieille et veuve grand-mère acariâtre ou qu'une paire d'oncles et de tantes paranoïaques voir schizophrènes.

Allen étira ses bras devant lui en arquant le dos et regarda autour de lui. Les hommes vaquaient à leurs occupations diverses, passaient le temps avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Certains se courraient après tels des enfants dans les grandes rues de Londres, d'autres restaient sagement dans leur coin, les yeux clos, à méditer ou à dormir. Le blandin chercha Lavi du regard sans le trouver. Il fronça ses sourcils immaculés puis se dirigea vers le dortoir des hommes.

Il plissa le nez en entrant. Ils n'avaient embarqués que depuis deux jours et pourtant, la pièce empestait déjà l'alcool et la sueur. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les hamacs suspendus ici et là quand son regard fut attiré par une tâche rousse. Allen laissa échapper un long soupir et il eu le plaisir de voir la tâche rousse sursauter.

Lavi se retourna et lui lança un sourire un peu gêné en se passant une main dans ses mèches flamboyantes.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu viendrais ici. » fit le roux sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il se leva et marcha vers Allen dont les commissures des lèvres s'étaient relevées en un léger sourire amusé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Rien de spécial. J'écrivais un peu.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu écrivais ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lire. »

Lavi tendit un carnet au blandin. Banal avec sa couverture en cuir sale et ses pages jaunies aux coins déchirés, l'objet avait apparament essuyé maints voyages du roux. Allen l'ouvrit sur une page choisie au hasard et commença à promener son oeil sur l'écriture légèrement penchée de Lavi. Les phrases n'avaient pas réellement de suite logique, et rapidement, Allen ne comprit plus un traître mot de ce que son ami avait pu écrire. Il ferma le carnet d'un geste agacé et le redonna à son propriétaire.

« - Ce que tu écris n'a aucun sens. fit le blandin en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Ou alors tu n'arrive pas à le saisir. répondit Lavi avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu es bête, il n'y à rien à comprendre là-dedans.

- Si tu le dis. »

Durant quelques secondes, aucuns des deux amis ne prononça un mot, et le silence n'était troublé que par les voix des hommes sur le pont supérieur.

« - L'odeur est infecte ici. Je remonte. lâcha finalement Allen en se tournant vers les escaliers. »

Lavi suivit du regard la silhouette du jeune homme et le vit disparaître peu à peu, la lueur du jour formant une enveloppe lumineuse autour de son corps. _Si pur qu'il pourrait disapraître dans la lumière_, se dit Lavi en souriant presque tristement.

Le roux expira bruyamment l'air de ses poumons et retourna à son petit carnet noir, noircissant des pages et des pages, écrivant sur les sombres mystères de l'Atlantide, en tout bon chercheur qu'il était.

oOo

Sa troisième journée à bord de l'_Atlantis B_ touchait à son terme et il ne s'était toujours pas fait à la vie en mer. Il était toujours assaillit de nausées à la moindre vague et l'air marin n'arrangeait en rien la migraine persistante qu'il supportait depuis son embarquement. Kanda ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudir intérieurement ce stupide Capitaine pour l'avoir emmené de force dans une telle histoire. Lui qui chérissait la terre et les arbres qui y poussaient, admirant parfois les plantes aquatiques qui fleurissait sur les lacs et les rivières en s'allongeant sur une herbe fraiche et encore humide d'une pluie récente, voilà qu'il se retrouvait sur un bâteau qui tanguait au moindre coup de vent, au moindre poisson, à la moindre houle. Il n'était pas à sa place ici, et il ne le serrait probablement jamais.

Pour parfaire le tableau, le rejeton de ce détestable Capitaine ne cessait de le dévorer du regard. Il se sentait constament épié par le jeune homme et avait la désagréable impression de ne plus pouvoir faire un geste sans sentir le regard du blandin posé sur lui. Aussi, chaque fois qu'il l'appercevait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr un peu plus l'adolescent. C'était à en perdre la tête. Sa vie en mer devenait réellement invivable.

Il se serait volontiers jeté par dessus bord s'il ne tenait pas à ce point à la vie. _A la vie_... il ricana amèrement. Quelle vie ? En avait-il au moins jamais eu une ? Le temps où il contemplait les lotus éclorent dans la vase lui semblait bien lointain à présent. Avait-il eu une vie depuis ce jour où sa mère trop déséspérée, l'avait vendu au premier venu ? Avait-il eu une vie depuis ce jour où un à un, les lotus s'étaient fânés dans le lac bordant ce taudis que les gens plaisaient à appeler _maison _? Non, il n'en avait eu aucune. Que perdrait-il à se jeter dans les gueules ouvertes des requins ? Sinon les misérables souvenirs d'une enfance trop rapidement arrachée.

Kanda soupira et arrosa une nouvelle fois le pont afin d'humidifier les planches. Que deviendrait le navire si le bois venait à rétrécir ?

oOo

Il était beau. Non, il était _parfait_. Voilà, _parfait _était l'adjectif qui lui convenait le mieux. Sa peau lisse, ses cheveux d'ébène, ses yeux en amande et leur couleur envoutante... il était parfait. Le blandin avait maintes fois essayé de l'approcher, mais il s'enfuyait toujours, comme une proie trop rapide échappe à un chasseur un peu trop lent. Bien sûr il pourrait user de son statut de fils du Capitaine pour s'approprier jusqu'au droit de vie ou de mort sur lui, mais il n'y gagnerait rien, sinon la haine de l'Asiatique. Il préférait le contempler de loin, songeant distraitement à la meilleure façon de le faire venir à lui de son propre chef. Mais il l'obsédait au moins autant que les murs de l'Atlantide, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir effleurer sa peau halée ou d'emmêler ses doigts dans ses longues mèches sombres.

Ses longues mèches sombres... _Elles sont un peu sales_, constata le blandin.

Frappé d'une idée, il se leva soudainement, alla dans sa cabine et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, puis il se dirigea vers l'Asiatique, occupé à humidifier les planches de bois du pont supérieur. Il marchait lentement, d'une démarche légèrement calculée. S'il n'avait pas autant de charisme que son père, il en possédait au moins la moitié, si bien que sur son passage, les hommes se taisaient, s'écartaient, et parfois même, inclinaient la tête. Il sourit mentalement devant tant de respect envers sa personne, mais il ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage.

« Kanda. » appela-t-il d'une voix claire, forte, sûre.

Ce dernier releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans celui de l'adolescent. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas grimacer à la vue du blandin, et se redressa. Il avait bien conscience qu'en temps normal, un esclave, ou même un homme libre, se devait de baisser la tête lorsqu'un personnage important se montrait. Cependant, Kanda n'avait que faire des règles, aussi, il ne bougea pas d'une oreille alors qu'il dominait l'autre d'une dizaine de centimètre.

« Suis-moi. » ordonna Allen.

A contre-coeur, l'Asatique suivit le blandin jusque dans sa cabine personnelle située sous le château arrière, suivit par les regard étonnés des hommes, et celui amusé de son père.

La cabine était spatieuse, et richement décorée. Sur les murs étaient accrochés de nombreuses cartes de pays imaginaires et de pays réels, des esquisses au fusain représentant des arbres pour la plupart, des paysages entiers pour certains... Sur une étagère située au-dessus d'un lit plus ou moins luxueux, s'entassaient des livres traitant tous de sujets différent. L'Art cotoyait la philosophie et la philosophie cotoyait la musique qui conversait avec la science, en plein débat avec le livre d'à coté, traitant de religions et de miracles... Au centre de la cabine, une table, probablement en bois de chêne, dont les pieds étaient peints en or, supportait le poids d'une montagne de papiers. Entre certaines feuilles venaient se glisser une plume ou deux, quelques morceaux de fusain, ainsi qu'un pot d'encre renversé. Une cinquentaine de centimètre à gauche de la table, une chaise dont les quatre pieds trempaient dans un énorme bac d'eau se dressait aux cotés d'un sceau plus petit, lui aussi remplit du liquide de la vie.

Kanda resta un instant interdit devant cette chaise dans un bac d'eau, mais il n'eu pas le loisir d'y songer plus longuement qu'une main dans son dos le poussait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Assis-toi là. » Le blandin désigna la chaise et l'Asiatique ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida de réagir et alla s'assoir, faisant son possible pour éviter de tremper ses pieds nus. Puis il se retourna, et lança un regard interrogatif à l'adolescent qui lui répondit par un sourire.

« Tu as des cheveux magnifiques tu sais ? Malheureusement, à cause du temps et de ta condition, ils sont devenus bien sales. Ça ne te dérange pas si je te les laves ? »

Sans attendre de réponse du brun, qui de toute manière n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à une question réthorique, Allen appuya sa main sur la tête de l'Asiatique qui se pencha, et il versa le contenu du petit sceau sur les longs cheveux sombres. Puis il se versa de l'huile dans le creux de sa main droite, la frotta avec sa jumelle et délicatement, il se mit à masser le cuir chevelu, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur les longues mèches ruisselantes d'eau.

Kanda aurait presque pu trouver l'opération agréable si une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui hurler à qui appartenait les mains sur sa tête. Il aurait voulu que le blandin arrête, qu'il le laisse tranquille et qu'il jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour devenir ainsi l'objet de toute l'attention du fils Walker ? Il avait bien conscience qu'un Asiatique dans les pays occidentaux était un fait rare, mais il n'était sûrement pas l'unique Japonais sur le coté ouest du globe. Doucement, il se mit à se haïr lui-même presque autant qu'il haïssait celui qui lui nettoyait les cheveux.

Allen n'en revenait pas à quel point les mèches étaient souples sous ses doigts. Il les rinça avec ce qu'il restait dans le sceau, et il entreprit de les sécher avec la serviette qui se trouvait sur le dossier de la chaise. Puis il les peigna longuement à l'aide d'un peigne en bois qu'il avait lui même sculpté.

« Ta frange est un peu longue. Tu ne voudrais pas la couper ? » demanda Allen, et l'Asiatique remarqua alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prononcé un mot depuis que le blandin lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui laver les cheveux.

Il devait bien reconnaître que sa frange le génait, aussi, il ne pu que s'abaisser à hocher la tête. Allen arbora un sourire satisfait et il alla chercher un ciseau dans le tiroir d'un meuble derrière lui.

Tandis que les mèches tombaient une à une sur le sol, le blandin pu découvrir les yeux sombres de l'Asiatique dans leur totalité.

« Ce doit être mieux comme ça, non ? »

Kanda hocha à nouveau la tête.

« - Tu ne parles donc jamais ?

- Seulement lorsque c'est nécessaire. »

Allen frissonna. Il n'avait entendu l'Asiatique parler qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il lui avait révélé son nom. Son accent était tout simplement envoûtant. Il lui avait répondu dans un anglais parfait, signe qu'il avait passé la majorité de sa vie en Angleterre et non dans son pays d'origine, et malgré tout, les consonnes et les voyelles étaient encore marquées par son accent exotique.

Le blandin sortit de sa torpeur lorsque l'_Atlantis B _tangua furieusement, probablement à cause d'une grosse vague. Il décrocha un ruban de sa chemise et noua les longs cheveux de l'Asiatique avec, jugeant que ce serait bien plus pratique ainsi pour le brun. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur les mèches à présent propres et séches puis alla faire face au brun. Il caressa presque timidement la joue de l'Asiatique et ce dernier se contenta de le fusiller du regard, peu appréciateur.

A nouveau, le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. L'un et l'autre se contentaient simplement de s'observer. Minutieusement. Allen, dont la main était toujours posée sur le visage du brun, passa son pouce sur les lèvres résoluement fermée de ce dernier. Erreur stupide.

Kanda n'avait jamais apprécié le contact humain. Il le jugeait inutile. Une poignée de main, une embrassade, une caresse... Il avait horreur de tout cela. Alors forcément, lorsque le blandin effleura ses lèvres, le reflexe fut incontrôlable. Il le mordit.

Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Fils de Capitaine ou pas, s'il pensait avoir tous les droits sur lui, il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

L'Asiatique se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce. Allen contempla la porte par laquelle le brun venait de disparaître, puis il leva son pouce blessé à hauteur de ses yeux. Il vit quelques gouttes carmines glisser jusqu'à la paume de sa main, et il fit courir sa langue dessus. Le goût était métalique, et franchement désagréable, et pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

oOo

La lune était haute dans le ciel, quasiment pleine. Les étoiles se reflétaient dans l'encre de l'océan, et aucun vent ne venait troubler la surface lisse. Kanda avait dû sortir du pont inférieur dans lequel s'entassaient hommes libres et esclaves pour y trouver le sommeil réparateur. L'odeur y était infecte, et les ronflements gras de la plupart des hommes, insuportables.

L'Asiatique était allé s'appuyer contre la rembarde du pont supérieur, coté tribord. Le navire ne tangait plus et s'il y croyait, il aurait presque pu remercier Dieu de ce moment de répis. Il avait détaché ses longs cheveux bruns pour se mettre plus à l'aise et il se suprit à apprécier les restes d'odeur de violette et de pèche provenant de l'huile qu'Allen avait utilisé pour les laver deux jours plus tôt. Penser au blandin l'énervait, aussi se força-t-il à se concentrer sur la lune presque pleine et sa douce lueur argenté. Il se mit à se détendre, presque inconsciemment et alors qu'une brise fraiche souffla sur son visage, sans pour autant lui apporter ces infâmes odeurs salées, il soupira d'aise.

Puis, sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, ses pensées migrèrent à nouveau vers le blandin. Kanda fronça ses fins sourcils et sentit un grognement remonter le long de sa gorge. Son esprit était-il si tordu qu'il se dirigeait naturellement vers tout ce qu'il haïssait le plus ? Peut-être une partie lointaine de lui s'inquiétait pour l'adolescent qui plus tôt dans la journée, avait fait une violente crise d'asthme qui avait bien faillit lui coûter la vie. Mais pourquoi s'inquiéterait il ? Allen n'était qu'un foutu gosse de riche ayant eu une putain de vie confortable dans un milieu où il était chérit de tous ! Pourquoi s'inquiéterait il pour un type aussi détestable ?

Sous le coup de la colère qui grimpait en lui tel un perfide serpent venimeux, Kanda abbatit violemment son poing sur la rembarde, et alors qu'il entendit clairement les os craquer sous le choc, il ne pu retenir long gémissement douloureux. Il crispa la mâchoire et plissa ses paupières aussi fort qu'il le pu alors qu'il sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang tandis qu'il rouvrait sa main blessée et qu'il essayait de plier les doigts. Seul son auriculaire reffusait de remuer, et alors que la sueur commençait à humidifier son front, y collant ses mèches fraichement coupées, il réaligna la phalange moyenne à la phalange proximale d'une habile prise de doigt et il contint avec peine le nouveau gémissement qui menaçait de lui échapper. Il ne doutait pas que le Capitaine Walker, encore à la barre malgré l'heure tardive, avait entendu son premier gémissement, aussi n'avait il aucune envie de se ridiculiser une seconde fois. Il examina sa main, le souffle encore court, et déduit que son doigt était bel et bien brisé. Il lâcha alors une floppée de jurons envers lui-même, envers ce foutu bâteau et ce connard de Walker. Les deux Walker.

Du coin de l'oeil, il apperçut le château arrière de l'_Atlantis B. _Et puis, comme guidé par son propre corps, il se dirigea vers la cabine du blandin, tout en maudissant son esprit qui était définitivement profondément tordu. Il observa d'abord par la fenêtre son corps svèlte endormis, à moitié recouvert par les draps fins de coton. Et là, il _la _vit. La mèche recouvrant son oeil avait légèrement bougé pendant le sommeil du blandin, laissant appercevoir une parcelle de peau meutrie. Intrigué, l'Asiatique se glissa discrètement dans la cabine de l'adolescent. Il s'approcha et du bout de ses doigts intactes, il finit d'écarter la mèche du coté gauche du visage.

Kanda grimaça. Il grimaça pour la douleur qu'une telle marque avait pu infliger. Il grimaça pour cette longue plaie mal cicatrisée qui partait de son front jusqu'au creux de sa joue, séparant le visage en deux parties bien distinctes, fendant le sourcil blanc, déchirant la paupière... Il effleura l'énorme sillon rosâtre dont la couleur contrastait désagréablement avec la pâleur du teint naturel du jeune homme.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, le brun manqua de sursauter lorsqu'Allen ouvrit brusquement les yeux, dévoilant par la même occasion son iris crevé dont la couleur avait viré au rouge à cause du sang coagulé sous la cornée.

Le blandin se releva brusquement, replaçant sa mèche au passage, le visage déformé par la rage.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? gronda t-il, menaçant.

- Rien, je...

- Personne ne devais voir _ça_ ! hurla t-il. Tu m'entends ? Personne ! »

Puis, sans prévenir, Allen se jeta sur le brun et le renversa dans sa chute. Sa main droite dangereusement crispé sur sa gorge sans pour autant la serrer, tandis que sa main gauche s'occupait à essayer de déchirer l'unique vêtement du brun qui protestait énergiquement. Il y parvint et le bruit d'un tissu se déchirant remplit la cabine tandis qu'un sourire cruel se dessinait sur le visage du blandin.

« - Ex-prositué, hein ? fit le jeune homme en retraçant du bout des doigts le symbole gravé au fer rouge sur la poitrine du brun. Une maison close située dans les quartiers sales de Londres si je me souviens bien. Le patron avait coutume de marquer ses putains au fer rouge, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'elles lui apprtenaient à vie. Ce type à été arrêté il y à peu, et de ce fait, ses précieuses catins ont pu être libérées. J'ignorai qu'il y avait aussi des hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Que seules les poufs à grosse poitrine avaient le droit de jouer aux putes ? Détrompez vous, n'imorte qui à le droit à ce... _privilège_. Que ce soit de pauvres insectes comme moi... ou de riches gamins arrogants comme vous. répondit Kanda, un sourire amère étirant ses lèvres, contrastant étrangement avec la lueur sombre qui obscurcissait ses pupilles.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que je te regarde, je me dis que tu devais faire une adorable petite traînée. Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de laisser pousser tes cheveux, tu es suffisament éfféminé comme ça. A moins peut-être que tu aimais te faire baiser par le premier venu et que tu voulais mettre toutes les chances de ton coté ? »

L'Asiatique décocha soudainement un violent coup de poing au blandin qui le reçut en plein visage. A peine eu-t-il le temps de répondre qu'il s'en prenait un autre, sur sa joue droite. Rapidement, Kanda se mit à le rouer de coups, malgré les os brisés de ses doigts, et pourtant, l'autre ne lâchait toujours pas prise. Quelques gouttes de sang vinrent tâcher le parquet vernis suivit d'une molaire qu'Allen venait de cracher.

« Comment un putain de môme dans votre genre pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe dans les coins obscurs de Londres, hein ? Vous avez dû grandir dans une belle maison bien propre, avec un gros chien qui vous léchait les mains dés que vous le grattiez derrière les oreilles. Trois foutus repas par jours et une histoire avant de vous endormir, gentiment racontée par votre bonasse de mère, hum ? Je me trompe peut-être ? » hurla l'Asiatique sans cesser de frapper l'adolescent au dessus de lui.

La main autour de sa gorge se serra brusquement et une autre se saisit de son poignet. Bien qu'il manquait d'air, le brun ne se démonta pas, et continua de fixer le blandin dans les yeux, son sourire amère toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« Parce que tu crois peut-être que sous prétexte que je ne suis pas une vermine dans ton genre j'ai eu une enfance facile, hein ? Tu veux que je te dise où j'ai eu ça ? » vociféra Allen en désignant sa cicatrice. « C'est ma mère qui me l'a fait. Ouais, ma bonasse de mère comme tu dis, ne m'a jamais racontée d'histoire avant de dormir, non, loin de là ! Elle préférait battre mon père chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion ! Et puis un jour, alors que mon père ne lui suffisait plus, elle à prit un poignard qui traînait là, oui, moi aussi je trouve ça drôle cette manie de faire traîner des poignards un peu partout dans les maisons, mais après tout, chacun ses trucs pas vrai ? Je disais donc, elle s'en est armée et là devine ce qu'elle à fait à son adorable fils de neuf ans ? Elle décida de lui laisser un petit souvenir et lui trancha le visage en deux ! Une femme charmante, je t'assure. Elle a d'ailleurs finit par se suicider, deux ans plus tard. La _folle immaculée_, ça te dit quelque chose ? Allons, allons, tu as bien dû en entendre parler dans les conversations de tes clients alors que tu baisais quelque part dans ton foutu bordel. Bien, c'était elle ma mère. Surnom sympathique tu ne trouve pas ? La _folle immaculée_... C'est d'elle que je tiens mes cheveux. Figures toi que je ne peux même plus me regarder dans le miroir à cause de cette _FOUTUE CONNASSE _! Parce que je suis obligé de masquer son putain de souvenir avec ses putains de cheveux ! Quelle ironie, hein Kanda ? Tiens, tu es un peu pâle. Manquerais-tu d'air par hasard ? »

La blandin relâcha sa prise sur la gorge de l'Asiatique qui fut aussitôt prit d'une quinte de toux.

« Mon Dieu quelle histoire touchante. La folle immaculée hein ? » fit Kanda, la voix encore enrouée, le ton sarcastique. « Et vous, vous êtes quoi alors ? Le _suscpetible étrangleur immaculé _? C'est vrai que c'est un nom qui vous va bien. Du sur-mesure, ça vous va comme un gant ! »

Au même moment, les deux jeunes hommes se décochèrent un coup de poing que et l'un et l'autre, reçurent sur l'oreille. Le blandin s'écroula sur l'Asiatique, tout deux sonnés, essouflé, mais le coeur un peu plus léger. Puis un rire s'éleva dans la cabine, suivit par un autre un peu plus retenu, un peu moins sincère.

« - P'tit con arrogant.

- Catin aux cheveux longs. »

Allen se releva en titubant légèrement, encore un peu étourdit. Un magnifique hématome fleurissant sur le plein de sa joue droite. Il tendit sa main au brun qui dû l'accepter s'il espérait pouvoir se redresser sans tomber. Ce dernier, à défaut d'avoir la joue bleuïe, se retrouvait avec la marque des doigts du blandin sur la gorge, ce qui n'était guère mieux.

Les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent par la fenêtre, éclairant leurs visages tuméfiés, leurs lèvres et leurs narines ensanglantées.

« - Vous avez déchiré le seul vêtement que j'avais... remarqua Kanda tandis que la chaleur de l'aurore détendait ses muscles endoloris.

- En effet... Je vais t'en donner un autre. »

Allen fouilla un instant dans une armoire que le brun n'avait pas remarqué la première fois, et lui tendit une chemise probablement trop grande pour lui, ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile. L'Asiatique les passa et le blandin l'observa discrètement du coin de l'oeil.

Le soleil se levait progressivement, et aucun des deux ne s'excusa.

oOo

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis l'incident nocturne qui avait eu lien entre les deux garçons. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, jugeant cela inutile. A force de patience, Kanda s'était finalement laissé apprivoiser par le blandin, sans pour autant changer son caractère taciturne. Il était simplement plus tolérant. Mois agressif. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'animal blessé qu'il était en embarquant sur l'_Atlantis B_. Et Allen passait le plus de temps possible avec lui, malgré ses protestations.

Lavi les observaient de loin, dissimulé derrière son éternel carnet de cuir. Il avait remplit la dernière page trois jours plus tôt, pensant qu'il serait heureux d'être enfin parvenu à son but. Il s'était trompé. Il se sentait simplement vide. La tâche de toute une vie finalement achevée, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait sans attente particulière concernant son avenir. Il regardait les heures s'écouler devant ses yeux, tel un fantôme sur qui le temps n'avait aucune prise.

Le mystère de l'Atlantide avait été percé. Et lui, il s'était brisé.

Pourtant, son habituel sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage. Pourquoi, il n'aurait su le dire. Le bonheur d'Allen semblait contagieux. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il aurait envie de rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Lui, Allen Walker. Lui qui avait toujours été d'un naturel froid et distant, comme si l'idée de se lier à un autre être humain l'effrayait. Bien sûr, Lavi était son ami, mais c'était quelque chose de différent. C'était une amitié profonde, certes, mais ce lien n'avait rien à voir avec celui que partageaient l'Asiatique et le blandin. Le roux aurait pu se montrer jaloux d'une telle... connexion, entre ce brun venu de l'autre bout du monde, et cet enfant perdu qui, durant de nombreuses années, avait été son seul ami, presque même sa raison de vivre. Mais il ne l'était pas. Lavi aimait Allen. Pas comme une femme aime son mari, ou un homme sa maîtresse, il ne l'aimait pas non plus comme un ami, ni comme un petit frère qu'il aurait envie de potéger, non. C'était... c'était différent. C'était plus... profond. Plus réel. Moins... fabriqué. D'ordinaire, Lavi savait mettre un mot, un adjectif, une explication, sur chaque chose. Mais, sur son lien avec Allen, sur l'amour étrange qu'il lui portait... jamais. Il n'avait jamais pu.

C'était étrange, cette familiarité avec un sentiment, la sensation de n'avoir jamais connu que cela, et pourtant, être incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Lavi savait simplement une chose. Si le blandin partait, il ne lui manquerait pas, s'il mourrait, il ne pleurerait pas. Une part de lui serait triste, évidemment, mais il saurait l'ignorer. Car qu'il soit de l'autre coté du globe, ou dans l'au delà, ou même plus loin encore, le souvenir qu'Allen laisserait derrière lui, resterait à ses cotés éternellement. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Cependant, si lui saurait se contenter d'un souvenir, qu'en serait-il si lui, Lavi, venait à disparaître ?

oOo

Le premier coup de canon passa presque inaperçut, tant les hommes n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Les deux qui suivirent en revanche, furent assourdissants. L'un évantra la coque, juste sous le château arrière, l'autre faillit arracher le mât principal.

Les caravelles telles que l'_Atlantis B _n'étaient pas des navires conçut pour la guerre. Aussi, elles n'étaient pas équipées de canons, ni même de quoique ce soit qui aurait pu servir aux hommes comme moyen de défense. Tout ce qu'il y eut pendant les quelques secondes que dura l'attaque injustifiée des pirates, ce fut les cris, les morceaux de bois arrachés au bâteau, les morceaux de voiles calcinée qui tombaient sur le sol et la poussière qui volaient telle une brume étincelante.

Allen se tordait sur le sol, luttant contre ses poumons fragiles pour respirer. L'asthme était probablement l'une des pires choses qui pouvaient lui arriver en pareil moment. Il ne sentait plus rien, sinon la brûlure dans sa gorge, le feu dans ses poumons, la peur lui sciant lui tripes. Il ne sentait pas les cheveux sur son visage, les mains sur ses épaules qui parfois migraient vers sa poitrine, l'air que l'on tentait de lui insuffler de force, ni même, les lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne sentait que les mains de brouillard des ombres qui le tiraient doucement vers les ténèbres rassurantes de l'inconscience. Il ferma les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte. Il aurait presque pu soupirer de soulagement lorsque tout autour de lui disparut, avalé par l'obscurité, détruit par la pénombre.

oOo

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla quelques minutes plus tard, la première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur sourde dans son torse. La seconde fut les mains posées sur ses bras, le secouant violemment. Les cris des hommes lui semblaient si lointain, le bruit des morceaux de bois s'écrasant au sol semblaient n'être que quelques échos qui se répercutaient sur les murs d'une pièce vide. Puis une voix. La _sienne_. Et son accent. Et il lui parlait. Et il hurlait... Sa voix lui apparut soudainement si proche, si réelle, que la brusque explosion de bruit manqua de lui vriller les tympans.

« Putain c'est pas le moment d'clamser ! Reprenez vous ! Hey ! Vous n'allez pas crever maintenant tout de même ! Enfoiré de gosse de riche à la con, tu vas respirer OUI OU MERDE ? »

Kanda paniquait, comme jamais il n'avait paniqué, faisant fi de sa propre douleur qui lui vrillait la moindre parcelle de son être. Il se fichait pas mal de morceau de bois traversant son corps de part en part, _ce n'est qu'une écharde_, se disait-il._ Ce n'est qu'une écharde_. La seule chose qui comptais réellement, c'était la peur qui lui vrillait l'estomac. Il ignorait pourquoi. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce gamin inconscient dans ses bras, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi effrayé à l'idée de le perdre ? Pourquoi son coeur cognait-il dans sa poitrine comme s'il était sur le point de se voir arracher la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas les êtres humains. Trop cupides. Trop égoïstes. Trop cruels. Trop pathétiques. Alors pourquoi ? Il aurait voulu le hurler à ce Dieu en qui il ne croyait pas. _Pourquoi _?

« _Merde_... »

Le mot avait résonné à ses oreilles, comme s'il avait avalé celui de la bataille pour être le seul qu'il puisse entendre. La voix était enrouée, complètement cassée. Sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi, il eu comme un poids qui tomba de ses épaules. Il vit le gamin se redresser sur les coudes, et lui sourire de ce sourire particulier dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Depuis quand me tutoies-tu, Kanda ? »

L'Asiatique sentit un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« T'es vraiment... qu'un sale petit emmerdeur... »

Et il s'effondra. Allen ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le brun se retrouvait brusquement allongé sur le sol, la respiration sifflante, le corps tremblant. Il ne prit réellement conscience de la situation que lorsqu'il remarqua l'extremité d'un morceau de bois ensanglanté ressortir du dos de l'Asiatique.

Echangeant leurs positions, Allen le prit par les bras et cala la tête du brun sur son épaule. Du pouce, il essuya le mince filet de sang qui coulaient sur son menton, puis il se mit à caresser doucement le front.

« Kanda. Kanda... » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'Asiatique, la voix tremblante, incertaine. « Kanda, tient bon. Encore un peu. Juste quelques minutes, le temps que je trouve le médecin de l'équipage. Ne me quitte pas, d'accord ? »

Le blandin s'appréta à se lever quand il sentit une main tirer le bas de son pantalon en toile. Il baissa son regard et croisa celui de l'autre. Le visage crispé par la douleur, les cheveux collés au visage, la sueur coulant sur son visage recouvert de poussière et de copeaux de bois.

« Restes. » fut tout ce qu'il prononça.

Après un court instant d'hésiation, Allen se rassit et posa la tête de l'Asiatique sur ses genoux. Il écarta les mèches de son visage et lui sourit.

« Je ne vais nulle part. » promit-il. Kanda afficha un léger sourire avant de se mettre à tousser violemment, crachant le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa gorge. Il entendit vaguement l'adolescent crier son nom et le bruit d'un nouveau canon éventrant l'_Atlantis B _couvrit tous les autres.

Il leva une main tremblante vers le visage sale du blandin et d'une voix faible, lui dit :

« - Vis heureux, hum ? Trouve toi une belle épouse, fais lui de nombreux enfants, adopte un chien... Fais ce que tu souhaite, mais vis.

- Hey, je n'aurai pas besoin d'épouse. C'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie. Avec toi, et toi seul. Personne d'autre.

- J'aimerai que tu jettes mon corps à la mer. » demanda Kanda comme s'il ne l'avait pas écouté. « Les poissons se nourriront de ma chaire, et mes os rejoindront le sable, pour finir par ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Tu sais, ma vie sur terre n'aura été qu'un ramassit d'humiliations, et d'échecs, cependant, ma vie en mer, au final... elle aura été plutôt agréable, pas vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu délires parce que tu perds trop de sang. Tu vas vivre, d'accord ? De toute manière, je te l'ordonne ! C'est un ordre. VIS ! »

Le brun ne tint pas compte des paroles du jeune homme. Il écarta doucement sa longue mèche de sa cicatrice, la dévoilant au grand jour.

« - Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de tes blessures. Tu devrais en être fier. Elles prouvent ta force au monde entier... Ne fuis pas ton passé, hum ? Fais en ton combat, et affronte le chaque jour...

- Mais comment le pourrais-je ?

- C'est drôle... tu ressemble à ma mère... Elle me haïssait, et pourtant... moi... je l'aimais tellem... »

Sa phrase ne s'acheva jamais, et ses yeux se voilèrent, comme si une ombre les avaient recouverts. Son ultime sourire se fâna sur ses lèvres et sa main retomba mollement sur le bois.

C'était finit.

« Tu meurs sans que je ne t'en donne la permission. C'est un manque de respect envers ma personne. Je devrai te punir pour cela tu sais ? »

Allen sentit quelques chose d'humide sur son visage, et il se dit que la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Il eu un instant de flottement durant lequel il contempla l'auréole de soie noir autour du visage de l'Asiatique. Puis il poussa un cri déchirant qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre deux coups de canon, qui retentit par delà les mers, et alors qu'il serrait contre lui le corps sans vie du brun, le blandin ignorait que le ciel était plus bleu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

oOo

« Père ! Père ! Montez ! » hurlait une voix au milieu de l'océan.

L'_Atlantis B, _célèbre navire du Capitaine Mana Walker, théatre des plus grandes découvertes du seizième siècle, n'était plus qu'une épave qui coulait lentement vers les abysses des océans. Les barques avaient été mises à la mer pour les quelques survivants. Sur les vingt et un hommes qui avaient embarqués, il n'en restait que six.

Sur le château avant, une main posée sur le gouvernail, le Capitaine souriait doucement à son fils, en secouant la tête.

« Je suis désolé Allen. Mais je ne peux pas venir avec toi. »

La barque s'éloignait et le navire s'enfonçait un peu plus dans l'eau. Et la quetion continuait de lui brûler les lèvres malgré les évènements.

« Père ! Pourquoi doit-on surveiller l'horizon ?

- Qui sait ce qui se cache derrière les murs de l'Atlantide ?

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que l'Atlantide ? »

Même à cette distance, Allen pu voir aisément le sourire qu'arborait son père.

« L'Atlantide mon fils, n'est qu'une fable sortie de l'imagination de Platon. L'endroit où s'en vont mourir les Capitaines.

- Je ne comprends pas, père !

- Surveillons l'horizon, et continuons d'avancer ! » fit Mana.

Le navire sombra, et son Capitaine ne bougea pas de la barre. Il coulerait avec son navire, vers les murs de l'Atlantide.

oOo

En l'an 1536, à Londres, rares étaient ceux qui ignoraient le nom d'Allen Walker, fils du célèbre Mana Walker, Capitaine de l'_Atlantis B_, navire de toutes les légendes. On parlait de lui dans le monde entier, et la couronne elle-même tenait des propos élogieux à son égard.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme aurait dû se marier avec sa promise Lenalee Lee, une jeune et belle chinoise que son oncle Néa avait ramené de Chine, un pays voisin du Japon. C'était une jeune femme adorable, douce, patiente, aux multiples talents. L'épouse idéale. Mais pas pour Allen. Son coeur était prit par quelqu'un.

Il aurait dû venir à ce mariage, _son _mariage. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de trahir cette personne avec une jeune femme, aussi belle et agréable soit-elle. Il aurait dû se trouver à l'Eglise, portant son costume de marié, récitant ses voeux, faisant des promesses d'amour éternel, souriant aux invités, embrassant sa femme. Oui, il aurait dû. Mais il n'y était pas.

Il se trouvait au sommet d'une colline, à quelques kilomètres seulemement de chez lui. L'endroit était dissimulé par une forêt dense, ainsi qu'un lac à l'eau claire sur lequel fleurissait parfois quelques lotus au milieu des nénuphars.

Au sommet de cette colline se trouvait une simple pierre. Aucun nom, aucune phrase n'avait été gravée, et de ce fait, seul un homme savait ce que cette pierre signifiait.

Allen caressa la pierre d'un geste doux. Il n'avait jamais pu reprendre la mer. L'air marin qui séchait ces larmes lui rapplait bien trop son odeur, la couleur de l'océan était bien trop semblable à celle de ses yeux.

Il avait laissé poussé ses cheveux, et sa mèche était à présent nouée avec les autres en une longue queue de cheval qui lui carressait le bas de son dos. Il murmura quelques mots que le bruit de la pluie étouffa, puis il partit.

_Les poissons attendront..._

oOo

Huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition d'Allen. La police londonienne avait fait de nombreuses recherches, mais jamais on ne le retrouva. On finit par en conclure que le jeune homme avait reprit la mer pour gagner des pays lointains, poursuivre l'oeuvre de son père. Certains disaient qu'il avit été assassiné, et que son corps gisait quelque part en Angleterre. C'était d'ailleurs probablement le cas...

Mais voilà, au sommet d'une colline dissimulée par une forêt dense et un lac à l'eau claire, des fleurs fraiches ornaient toujours une tombe où aucun nom n'était gravé, mis à part peut-être, dans le coeur d'un souvenir remontant à des années...


	3. Note de fin

**E**t voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécié cet OS autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. Avant de vous laisser pour de bon, une petite note de fin, histoire de clarifier deux ou trois petites choses.

**D**éjà pour écrire ce texte, j'ai dû énormément me documenter sur le seizième siècle en génaral, sur les bateaux anciens, sur l'Angleterre à cette époque, sur la couronne Anglaise d'Henry VIII à Elizabeth I, ainsi que sur la prostitution en général. Total : deux ou trois jours à temps plein sur wikipédia, sites internet d'histoire et à feuilleter les magazines _Historia_... tout ce joyeux bazar finissait par me sortir par les yeux mais au moins, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses très intéressantes ! Bon, j'ai conscience qu'il y à pas mal d'incohérence avec le seizième siècle, malgré mes efforts (je doute par exemple qu'à cette époque, les insultes étaient aussi fleuries U_U) mais bon, je voyais mal Kanda s'exprimer avec un langage très châtié (déjà le fait qu'il vouvoie Allen me hérissait le poil...). Sinon ça vous remarquerez les subtiles références à l'oeuvre originale que j'ai glissée un peu partout.

**E**nsuite, les personnages. Déjà je plutôt anxieuse vis à vis de vos réactions lorsque vous lirez que notre kendoka national s'avérait être un ex-prostitué... J'y suis allée un peu fort, je l'avoue, mais en même temps, chaque histoire à ses besoins, pas vrai ? Ensuite, j'ai essayé d'intégrer Lavi au maximum, cependant il reste tout de même très absent. Mana est un peu plus mit en avant que dans l'histoire originale, de plus, cette fois-ci c'est le père biologique du blandin. Le problème, c'est que même s'il est mentionné à plusieurs reprises dans le manga, on ne le voit pas des masses, le clown. Du coup, c'est bien simple, il est probablement OOC au maximum (sans parler de Néa... -'). D'ailleurs, en parlant d'OOC, je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Le début à la rigueur, et encore, uniquement pour Kanda, peut aller de ce coté là, mais après... ça se barre un peu en sucette. Entre Allen qui se transforme en petit con arrogant, qui nous pique une crise de tous les diables (gosse de riche que voulez vous ?) et qui, tout de même, à lavé les cheveux de Kanda ! Pas terrible l'IC pour le blandin. Le kendoka, n'en parlons même pas : comme je le disais, au début ça pouvait aller, mais... la scène de fin... est-ce que quelqu'un voit Kanda parler comme ça ? Non, on est d'accord. Ahlala... Lavi à plutôt épargné de ce coté là, même si cette fois-ci, Lavi n'est pas qu'une identité parmi tant d'autre mais bien le sienne très perso rien qu'à lui.

**E**t le Yullen dans tout ça ? Je sais, je sais, j'ai été très soft de ce coté là. Pas de sexe (voyons !), pas un baiser (sauf si vous considérez qu'un bouche à bouche pour sauver quelqu'un d'une crise d'asthme en est un... pas très romantique dans ces cas là) pas même un "_je t'aime_". Et si Allen aimait Kanda, était-ce au moins réciproque? Donc bon... yullen, yullen... or not.

**Y**ullen d'accord, et l'Atlantide ? Et bien, et bien... l'Atlantide est mentionnée pour la première fois dans les textes de Platon en 357 av-JC. Cette soit disant cité engloutie à fait l'objet de nombreux débats, et à donné naissance à énormément de livres, films et autres pièces de théâtre. C'est probablement le plus grand et le plus vieux mystère du monde, et à ce jour, certains auteurs et scientifiques s'y intéressent encore. Bref, tout ça pour dire que l'Atlantide, c'est l'objet de tous les fantasmes d'un explorateur, surtout au seizième siècle alors que les découvertes tournaient à plein régime. Je sais que dans mon OS, ça peut paraître franchement zarbe cette histoire, surtout avec ce clown de Mana qui dit des phrases énigmatiques, sans pour autant en donner la signification (ce que je ne fais pas non plus d'ailleurs) cependant, je tenais à mentionner l'Atlantide tout en faisant en sorte que cela reste un peu flou. Et pourquoi Lavi s'y intéresse-t-il également ? Dans mon texte, Lavi est un chercheur, qui à passé toute sa vie à tenter de découvrir les mystères de l'Atlantide. Pourquoi ? Et bien, je suppose que Mana lui à un peu forcé la main avec toutes ses histoires à dormir debout ^^

**P**our ce qui est deLavi. Je suis désolée, mais il est bel et bien mort. Je ne voulais pas mentionner sa perte dans le texte parce que, petit un : ça aurait fait un peu zarbe. petit deux : Allen est _un peu _occupé ailleurs.

**V**oilà, voilà. J'espère que cette histoire vous à plu malgré ses nombreux défauts. J'ai conscience que la fin donne des allures de bâclé et que la scène où le navire sombre dans l'océan est assez... ratée, cependant, je tenais vraiment à la poster malgré tout. Il se pourrait d'ailleurs que je réécrive certains passages dans les prochains jours. Merci de votre lecture. See you !

_(Je m'excuse également auprès de toutes les mamans pour leur avoir donné un mauvais rôle dans cette histoire. On vous aime !)_


End file.
